Fun Times in the Car
by priyapur
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have some smutty fun in his car ;) Got inspiration from Cruise Control by idiot-wind


She watched curiously as he made a turn onto a dirt road rather than continuing to the restaurant as she thought he was doing. The truck lights, speared into the darkness, picking up the pine and piñon, lighting their way as he cut into a small canyon, turned the truck around, and cut the lights.

"We're here why?" She looked around in the darkness.

"For this." He turned, unclipped her seat belt, and a second later, the back of her seat met the back of the dual cab, creating a bed, of sorts.

"I didn't know it did that," she exclaimed nervously as he lifted her, pushing her until her head rested on that back seat and his hands gripped her waist.

His breathing was hard. Deep. She could see the wild glitter of his eyes, the hunger in his face. A second later his head lowered and he caught her lips in a kiss.

Like a match to gasoline, the hunger and the need exploded inside them just that fast. Klaus's hands tightened on her hips as he growled against her lips. His tongue stroked inside her mouth, licked over hers, and the pulsing awareness of need flowed around them like bands of flames, tightening on them. All he felt was Caroline, her hands gripping the leather of the back seat as he kissed her, craved her.

Jerking his head back, he stared down at her. Moonlight flowed into the cab of the truck, caressed her face, her blue eyes, and swollen lips. Beneath the thin silky blouse her breasts rose and fell as she panted for air. Klaus had to clench his teeth to keep from tearing the blouse from her body.

Levering himself over her, he stared down at her body. The skirt has ridden up her thighs, nearly showing her pantie, kicking a punch of reaction in his gut that stole his breath.

Her thighs shimmered in the moonlight, like satin, like sweet, soft magic. Caroline had always been magic to him. Loving her had been his salvation and his greatest torment. His fiercest hunger.

"You're perfect." He laid his hand against her thigh, watched the lightly toned muscle ripple around his touch, felt her response against her palm.

"Not hardly," she whispered, the throaty sound slicing through his senses with a surge of lust he could barely contain.

He smoothed his hand over her thigh, petting, caressing. The feel of her was like a narcotic, going to his head faster than any drug.

"I want you naked." He wanted it until it filled his head with nothing but the remembered sight and feel of her. "Keep your hands up there." He pushed them to the back of the seat, watching as her fingers curled beneath the shallow indent between seat and cushioned back. "That's a goof girl. Just let me touch you."

"But I like touching you too." She arched as his fingers went to the little buttons of her blouse. They were almost too tiny, his fingers almost too clumsy. Adrenaline spiked through him. He could feel it. He could feel the advance lust that surged inside him, just the thought of having her naked.

He smoothed the shirt aside, stared down at her breasts, covered in nothing but the thinnest lace, her nipples hard, pointed. He knew the shape of them. The colour of them. How they felt beneath his tongue, in his mouth. He knew and he hungered for more.

He pulled her hands form where she gripped the bottom of the seat back, lifted her and drew the shirt over her shoulders, his hands stroking her flesh. He had to clench his teeth as her lips found his neck. She licked his flesh, her lips smoothed over it.

Klaus pulled the shirt from her arms then flicked open the little hooks on her bra and drew it from her as well. His hands flattened on her back, holding her in a half-reclined position as his head lowered to the tight points of her nipples.

He curled his tongue around one and her moan raced over his senses like a caress. "I love your nipples," he sighed, pursing his lips and kissing one tight point with a soft sucking motion. "So sweet and tight. So hot and hard."

She tensed, arched.

Klaus slid her to the middle of the seat, straddled her legs, holding her, laying her back, and lowered his head again. "I'm going to suck your nipples, Caroline. Suck them so sweet and deep that you come from that alone." He wanted her wild and waiting for his lips against her pussy. Her juices thick and slick, clinging to his lips.

She writhed beneath him as his head lowered again. He licked around her nipple. Kissed beneath the swollen creamy flesh and left a soft, reddened mark as he drew it into his mouth. Branded her. "So sweet and lush." He drew his shirt over his head as he watched her and tossed it aside.

"I want to touch you." Her voice was thick with desire now, dazed, and hungry. "Let me touch you Klaus."

"Not yet." He ran his palms over her arms, pressed her hands deeper between the seat bottom and back. "Hold on right there. Don't move your hands or we'll stop." The hell they would. If she touched him he was going to go up in flams and slam inside her so hard and fast that neither of them would know what hit them. "Stay right there, Caroline. Stay there, and let me love you."

Her breasts were so sensitive, her nipples were hard points of pure sensation. His stubble of a beard rasped against her flesh. His lips smoothed and nipped, and his tongue. Caroline was so wet. She needed him with such desire, that the moans falling from her lips were more please, begging needs, than anything else.

"You like this." Confidence, pleasure, filled his gravelly voice.

"I hate it," she panted, lying, knowing better.

"I bet you're so wet," he crooned roughly. "If I stroked my tongue through your pussy, your juices would cling to it. Caress my lips, and make me high with the taste of your need."

That tone, it was almost lyrical, despite the rough pitch of his voice. Caroline shivered at the sound, and felt more of her juices easing past her intimate lips, coating her bare flesh.

One hand moved to his jeans, pulled his belt loose, tore open his jeans. His head lowered to her breasts again and she nearly screamed as his lips covered her nipples. He was releasing himself, stroking himself. Caroline knew he was and she wanted to touch. She wanted to taste, but his lips were consuming her, the pleasure driving hard, brutal lashes of pleasure into her pussy, until she felt an eruption.

Not a hard orgasm. A rush of fiery ecstasy detonated her, she cried out, shuddering and jerking against the pleasure as his tongue flickered over her nipple and a groan tore from his chest.

He jerked up. Then shifted, one hand burying in her hair, lifting her head and giving her exactly what she wanted.

His thick cock pierced her lips and she sucked it greedily. One hand pulled at the front snap of her skirt. Jerked at the zipper and pushed the material to her thighs.

Caroline lifted, using one hand to help him divest her of the skirt, leaving only her panties covering her hips. Silk thongs did nothing to hold back the moisture glazing her now.

She swallowed the head of his erection into her mouth, licked the underside, sucked and moaned around the taste of the precum that had spilled from the tiny slit at the tip.

"Yes," he hissed with brutal pleasure. "God, your mouth is good. So hot and wet. Suck me deeper, Caroline. Suck it deeper baby. Just a little bit deeper."

She took him deeper, flattening her tongue as he slid in and back, slow, deliberate strokes that filled her mouth and her sense with his taste.

Klaus stared down at her, watching her as she watched him, her moth moving over the torturously hard knob of his cock. Her mouth was so hot. So brutally good. God, sucking him like she loved it, loved the taste of him, the feel of him in her mouth.

And he loved his dick in her mouth. loved watching her, that little edge of innocence in her expression making him harder, hungrier, if possible.

Klaus gripped the base of his cock, his thighs tightening as she slid one hand up his thigh, cupped his balls.

He ran his hand down her flexing abdomen, pushed his fingers beneath her panties, and paused. Not yet. If he let his fingers feel the slick moisture now, he'd lose it. He'd pulse between her lips, fill her hot mouth with his come and all hope of control would be shot to hell.

He pulled is fingers back from beneath her panties, stared down at her with wicked promise, then laid a light sensual little tap against her pussy, over the wet silk of her panties.

She froze. Her blue eyes nearly went black then her mouth covered the head of his cock and she was sucking with hungry, aroused demand.

"Like that, sweetheart?" he whispered. "Should I spank that pretty pussy for you?"

She jerked, the sweet suction of her mouth deepened, drawing his balls impossibly tighter as he laid another heavy caress to the silk-covered mound.

Caroline tried to scream as she sucked him deep. The heavy caresses, not really smacks but a deep, fiery impact against her sensitive flesh, were flashing through her nerve endings, ripping through the rest of her body.

It was nothing gentle. She didn't want gentle. For each fiery caress she sucked him deeper, firmer, lasher her tongue over the sensitive crest and told him with more than words the pleasure tearing through her.

"You love it." He cupped her pussy, roasted the pad of his palm over her clit. "You like it just a little rough, don't you, sweetheart? Just a little bit. Enough to make it burn."

She loved the burn.

Klaus felt the need exploding his brain. Adrenaline punched through his system. Lust sliced through his senses. He wasn't going to be able to hold back. If he didn't get her sweet mouth off his cock he was going to explode.

He pulled back. Smoothed his palm over her wet panties and heard her sharp intake of breath. He laid another heated caress. It wasn't a slap, it was a heavy pat, enough to make her burn, to make her clit pulse and throb, but not enough to make her come. Not yet. He wanted her to come on his lips, against his tongue. He wanted to feel her pussy clenching, creaming, and tightening for him.

He pulled back, lifted her, moved her until her head was in the corner across from the steering wheel. He spread her legs wide, looked down at the pale peach wet silk that covered her pussy. He drew her panties over her thighs, pressed her legs together, her knees back, lifting her legs as he drew the silk off her legs and then stared down at the pretty pink folds and the curve of her ass.

The light of the moon gleamed over the pale flesh as his fingers slid to the narrow cleft, caressed, felt her juices coating the little entrance there, below her pussy.

"Klaus." She moaned his name, her voice dazed, her fingers clawing at the leather seats behind her, marking them forever.

The abuse of the leather filled him with a sharp surge of satisfaction. Marked. Banded by her passion, just as he was.

He lowered her legs, spread them again, and stared at the pretty, shadowed folds of her pussy. His jaw clenched. He wanted to see more. He flipped on the dim floor lights, his teeth grinding at the sight of the silky moisture glazing her pussy.

Klaus moved back until one knee braced the floor and his head lowered to the sweet, pretty flesh of her pussy.

"God. Klaus. Yes." His hips arched to him.

He licked through the swollen folds, gathered her juices, and groaned at the fresh, sweet taste of her. Klaus lifted her, and shoved his tongue inside her as a thin, ragged scream left her lips.

He flicked his tongue inside her again. Licked at the sweet softness meeting his tongue, flickered over hidden nerve endings and felt her rising, lifting. She was shuddering in his grip as he pulled back. Kissed the swollen folds. Sucked at them, his lips moving ever closer to the swollen bud of her clit.

Klaus let his fingers part the folds. As his lips pursed over her clit, he slid one finger into the heat of her sex, the other, he worked slowly, gently, until the tip penetrated the little entrance of her ass.

"Klaus." Her hands tangled in his hair. Her hips lifted, pressing her clit deeper between his lips. "Klaus. Please. Please suck me. Suck my clit. Make me come. Please make me come."

He sucked her inside, flicked his tongue around, around, sucked her sweet and easy, then harder, filled his sense with the taste of her and felt the explosion rip through her.

Klaus jerked back. He gripped the hardened shaft of his cock with one hand as he came over her, felt her arms curing around his shoulders, as he tucked the crown against the slick, hot folds of her beautiful sweet little cunt.

She lifted against him, her nipples stroking over his chest, burying in the mat of hair covering it. He could feel them, like hot little pebbles burrowing against him.

Caroline stared back at him, her expression tight with pleasure, her eyes heavy lidded, her face flushed with arousal.

God, he loved looking at her while her took her. Loved watching her face, the expressions that flickered across it. His eyes held hers, the blue candleglow, flickering with emotion, brighter, darker than they had ever been for the emotions raging through them. His eyes were shadowed, but the lust filling them wasn't.

"It's…" she gasped. "It's so good, Klaus." As he lowered his lips to hers as her lashes fluttered closed. He brushed his lips over hers, licked the parted curves.

She jerked, cried out at the stab of pleasure that struck her pussy. Her hands tightened in his hair.

His hips jerked, pushed forward with a hard, deep stroke, and a thin ragged wail tore from her lips.

"Fuck, yes. Scream for me."

One hand gripping her hip, he tugged his cock back, the crest only poised inside her as he gave a hard, fast thrust inside her again.

Caroline nearly exploded. She felt the vibrations slam inside her before he stopped, not quite filling her yet, a torn snarl falling for his lips as she screamed his name. the hard penetration filled her with him.

He ground against her, his pubic bone rotating against her clit as he thrashed, her legs lifting, wrapping around his hips as she fought for that last bit of pleasure that would send her to her release. He impaled her, pressed hard and fast inside her, and she screamed his name again.

Caroline opened her eyes, looking up at him in dazed need, watching his expression contort. Then he was pushing inside her hard and fast again and he didn't stop. The sound of flesh slapping, deep wet penetration, and her own screams filled her ears. Each slamming thrust ground him against her clit, threw her higher, harder, until she was crying out, and then exploding into such perfect pleasure that she could feel herself becoming lost within the sensations ripping through her.

She heard him. He groaned out her name, his ruined voice agonized as two more thrusts buried him deeper, harder, and then he was jerking inside her. Filling her with the heated hard pulses of his release.

He filled the interior of the truck with the scent of sex and satisfaction. When he collapsed over her, his arms wrapping around her, folding her in his powerful hold.

"Okay?" Klaus whispered as he felt her breathing finally steady.

"Does alive count?" Her voice was hushed, as soft as his. As though to speak any louder would somehow damage the intimacy enfolding them.

"I definitely want you alive." He smiled at her, his fingers stroking down her bare arm. He nipped the tip of her nose, almost laughing at her expression, as he bought his fingers to hips and began to stroke them.

She laughed, a low, lazy sound "let's go home first. The bed is more comfortable."


End file.
